


The Final Cut

by lucky7girl



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky7girl/pseuds/lucky7girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fucking HATED the ending of Dexter. That's why I decided to write my own last episode and make a happy ending!! Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Cut

I once heard it quoted, "Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories." The only warm memories I really have are of the blood that always pooled under the bodies I found at crime scenes. Before they ended up in the refrigerator.  
But I suppose that quote doesn't refer to physical temperature. Perhaps I should have considered the climate when faking my death and starting a new life somewhere else. With Interpol keeping a close eye on Hannah, Argentina just didn't make sense at the time. Canada doesn't make much sense now. My morning routine used to include stopping for donuts on my way to Miami Metro Police. Now it consists of spending 30 minutes getting bundled up. Now I know what a breakfast burrito feels like.

My thoughts turn to my son Harrison. He must have heard about his father's death by now. Hannah couldn't keep news like that from him forever. I wonder how it was he felt when she told him. Is he old enough to understand death? I doubt it. But he must have felt something, unlike me when Harry died.

Harry. I've stopped hearing his voice in my head; my father, my conscience, my guide to everything macrabe that was my life before I left my boat to drift on the stormy Pacific. How I miss his stern wisdom. His fatherly advice. His explicit instructions on how to kill someone and get away with it.


End file.
